ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mick10
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Mick10. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 23:01, 2011 May 13 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. How to Start I see you joined the wiki. Here are a few things to get you started. *Please categorize your pages with ones that apply. I had to categorize Sunburst for you. *Make a series. Most people here have series. *Read other episodes and series and decide how you want to make your episodes. *If you are stuck, ask me a question on my talk page. *If you need help on your series, view Evan Billion or the canon wiki. Hope you take my advice. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 18:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Please stop I'm warning you, please stop posting duplicate pages. There are already pages (detailed) of Heatblast, Fourarms, Grey Matter, etc. You keep making duplicate pages (Horrible one sentence articles). I will report you if you don't stop. Solo28 01:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Stop making pages that have already had pages or I'll have to ban you. This is YOUR FIRST WARNING. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 07:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) STOP! Hey,please stop creating aliens page that already exist! I report you now! WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Dupes Yes. As others have said, there are already pages for them. Also, don't put quotation marks in titles. It doesn't need them. If you want to make a page, make it original. Maybe your own alien, episode, or even series. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Mick 10 Please do not add "Mick 10 Season XYZ episode ABC" to the beginning of your episodes. The episode's name is good enough. I have moved all of them back. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Names For the last time, please stop making titles that list the series and episode number. It's not necessary. Nobody else does it and it all works out fine. You can list it all on the page itself. I'm going to keep renaming them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Stop stealing other people picture. Like what you did to Tyler Kotarski. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Category Mick 10 is going great so far. If you noticed, I've fixed up the format of most of the episodes. Have you considered making a category for your series. You can make it here. Just add it to your episodes and other Mick 10-related pages at the bottom. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing pages Please categorize your pages. It's the rules here. Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 15:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC)